


At Least We Didn't Get Caught: Part 2

by MultiFandom_Fanfiction26



Series: At Least We Didn't Get Caught [2]
Category: Planet of the Apes (2001)
Genre: F/M, Mature Audience Please, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underaged kids leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26/pseuds/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26
Summary: After dinner at Ari's, Krull take Maya to the bedroom. He was not going let her get away with that little stunt she pulled...





	At Least We Didn't Get Caught: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Kids under 18 years of age LEAVE PLEASE!! Sexual content is in this and in the series in general.

It was now almost around midnight, Maya and Krull made it home after they had dinner with Ari. Some of you may be wondering, what happened? After Ari asked what was on his pants. Here is what happened...

**Flashback-**

_"Krull what is on your pants?" Ari asked, taking a bite out of her cake._

_Krull tensed and froze, while Maya was trying so hard not to laugh. How was he going to get out of this one. Krull was having trouble and Maya felt a lunge of guilt, so she helped him out._

_"He just spilled some water on himself. Now he is just embarrassed." She said with a smirk and then giggled._

_Krull tried so hard not to blush, but it happened anyway. Luckily Ari believed it and went on eating her cake, then after a few minutes they carried on another conversation._

**Flashback End-**

The walk home was quiet, but Maya still had a smirk on her face. Krull kept growling and it, at times, made her laugh. When they got home, Maya was now in a laughing fit. Krull rolled his eyes and huffed,

"That was not funny! We could have gotten caught!" He spat, but that only made Maya laugh harder.

Krull pouted and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for to stop laughing. After a minute or two, Maya stopped and walked towards Krull and wrapped her arms around his neck. She made a pouty face and said,

"Awww is Krull upset?"

Krull rolled his eyes "Im serious!"

Maya smiled "Come on Krull. We didn't get caught and I saved your ass. Plus like I said..."

Maya raised herself on her tippy toes and ran a hand down Krulls clothed chest. Her face was inches away from his, her breathing lightened. Krull stared down at her with half lidded eyes, feeling her small breath on his lips, indicating her lips were inches away from his.

"You liked it..." She said in a quiet tone, then pulled away from him.

Krull watched as she giggled and watched away, going to their bedroom. Krull stood there for a moment, watching as she her hips naturally swayed as she walked away. His eyes wondered over her body. She had the toned legs, the flat stomach, perfect breasts, the heart-shaped rear. In his eyes she was pure beauty. After she was out of his sights, that's when he began to quickly walk after her.

He barged in their room and quickly walked towards Maya, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards their bed. Maya gasped as she was pushed on the bed, using her forearms to keep her upright. She watched as Krull shut their door, paying no mind to lock it since they were alone. Her eyes watched as he started removing his clothing, first his shirt, showing his chest that had no hair. She stood up quickly and ran her hand over his hairless chest, hearing him grunt from just her touch.

Her hands went down his chest, but kept going down further, till her hands were at the waist of his pants. She unbuttoned them and was about to pull them down, but she was stopped. She heard the growl that sent multiple shivers up down her spine and down to her aching heat, which was demanding attention once more. She looked up at him through her lashes and batted them a little.

"Clothes off." He demanded bluntly.

Maya bit her bottom lip and took off her dress in one motion, already showing her naked chest, then took of her panties. She stood before him, her body free from her clothing. Krull sniffed the air and could smell that sweet scent.

"On the bed. On all fours." He commanded.

Maya quickly obeyed, going on all fours on their king sized bed. She arched her back downwards and spreads her legs a little more, letting Krull get a full view rear and heat. She laid on the side of her face against the bed, her chest against the sheets slightly. She gripped the sheets beneath her, hearing his pants hit the floor.

She jumped lightly, feeling the ball of his tip against her tiny clit. Soon she started moaned, moving her hips, trying to get harder friction. Soon she heard him growl again and stopped what she was doing,

"Stay still." He said in his deep voice he only used for these moments. It drove her insane.

Maya stayed absolutely still and gasped as she felt the tip of his member run along her opening. She moaned a little louder, 

"Please Krull..." She begged, but she got in return was another one of his growls which made her shut up immediately.

Krull's eyes grazed over her naked back, her skin clean and so soft. He grabbed his member and placed a hand on one of her hips, keeping her in place. He aligned  his member at her entrance and slowly entered. Maya hissed through her teeth, her grip on the sheets tighter. She moaned loudly as he filled her, inch by inch. Maya let out a breath as she was filled all the way. 

Then she felt him start to leave, but only shoved back in, quickly and hard. She let out an agonizing moan. Wanting him to go faster. As if he read her mind, his paced quicker just a touch, but it was fast enough to make her gasp and raise herself up on her hands. The loud smacking when their sweaty bodies met, was heard throughout the room. As Krull went faster, Maya's moans got louder.

"Y-Yes..." Maya moaned her word out.

Krull growled, but grunted quickly afterwards, as he felt her walls tighten around him. Krull reached forward and grabbed Maya's shoulder, lifting her up. Maya gasped and reached behind her, one of her arms going around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him through the corners of her vision. Pretty soon she looked away and placed her hands on her breasts, squeezing them.

Krull watched as her hands played with her breast, he wanted to be the one to that, so he placed his hands on her chest. Maya moved her hands, feeling his rough hands massage her breast himself. Maya's neck fell to the side, the volumes of her moans getting louder. Krull knew he was going to be near his end and went faster.

Maya cried I pleasure, and everytime his hips it hers she let out a loud moan. Krull could feel her tighten around him more and knew she was close. He went a little faster, just enough to make Maya go over the edge. Maya's whole body shook, this orgasm more powerful than the one at dinner. It was so powerful her moans went dead silent, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Krull growled as he climaxed with her, his thrust getting weaker and weaker. After they recovered slightly Krull grunted and so did Maya.

Krull gave her one final thrust, before he pulled out of her. Maya fell against the bed, panting and sweating. Krull sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Maya, seeing her state, it made him smirk. Only he can do this to her and make her feel this good. Finally Maya laid on her back and looked up at Krull. She rose her hand up, making him instinctively grab her hand. Maya pulled him forward and he followed, laying next to her.

Maya scooted closer to him and settled against his chest, feeling his warmth. After she was settled and Krull pulled the covers over then, she let out a satisfied sigh. She felt Krulls fingertips along her shoulder and smiled, her fingertips going along his chest.

Words could not be spoken after what just happened. They just were in bliss in the silence. And soon sleep over came them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Sorry for me errors...


End file.
